London Buses route 175
'London Buses route 175 ' is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Hillrise Estate and Dagenham Ford's, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 175 commenced operating on 3 May 1950 between Stapleford Abbotts Royal Oaks and Dagenham Fords via Collier Row - Romford - Rush Green - Becontree Heath - Heathway - Dagenham Chequers. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Hornchurch (RD) garage using AEC Regent STs. On 21 July 1935, Sunday journeys to Fords was introduced. On 20 June 1936, part of the allocation was transferred to Barking (BK) garage and AEC Renowns were introduced. On 4 November 1936, part of the allocation was transferred to Seven Kings (AP) garage. On 9 December 1936, the route was extended daily from Dagenham to Manor Park. The Seven Kings (AP) allocation was transferred to Upton Park (U) garage at same time. On 6 October 1937, the route was withdrawn on Sundays between Dagenham and Manor Park and Leyland Titan TDs were introduced. On 13 December 1939, the route was withdrawn Monday to Saturday evenings between Dagenham and Manor Park. At the same time, one am journey was extended from Stapleford Abbotts to Ongar and the route was converted to full AEC Renown and AEC Regent operation. On 15 May 1940, the AEC Regents were replaced by AEC Regent STs. On 20 November 1940, the Manor Park journeys were rerouted at Barking By Pass via East Ham By Pass and Canning Town to Poplar. The Poplar journeys were started from Chase Cross at the same time. On 2 April 1941, the Ongar journeys were withdrawn. On 23 July 1941, the route was extended in Stapleford Abbotts to Church Lane. On 29 October 1941, the Church Lane terminus was cut back to Royal Oak. On 22 April 1942, certain journeys were extended from Royal Oak to Church Lane. On 5 May 1943, the Sunday am service was withdrawn between Chase Cross and Stapleford Abbotts except for some early journeys. AEC Regents were reintroduced at the same time. On 2 May 1945, the Sunday am service was reinstated between Chase Cross and Stapleford Abbotts. On 9 October 1946, the Sunday pm service was extended from Dagenham to Poplar. At the same time, the AEC Regent STs and the AEC Renowns were replaced by Park Royal bodied Guy Arabs. On 12 November 1947, the route was converted to full Park Royal bodied Guy Arab operation. On 12 July 1950, the Stapleford Aerodrome journeys were withdrawn. On 14 May 1952, the Park Royal bodied Guy Arabs were replaced by Leyland Titan RTLs and AEC Regent III RTs. On 3 February 1954, part of the allocation was transferred to North Street (NS) garage. On 26 November 1958, the route was extended from Stapleford Abbots to Ongar via withdrawn route 123. At the same time, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Poplar and Dagenham, this section was replaced by new route 106A and the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. On 9 October 1963, the route was extended in Ongar to Cripsey Avenue and Monday to Friday pm journeys to Fords Assembly Plant were introduced. On 31 December 1966, the Fords Assembly Plant journeys were withdrawn. On 18 July 1970, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Passingford Bridge and Chipping Ongar. At the same time, the Barking (BK) and Hornchurch (RD) allocations were transferred to North Street (NS) and Upton Park (U) garages. On 18 November 1972, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Chase Cross and Passingford Bridge. The Sunday service was converted to one Person Operation using Daimler Fleetlines at the same time. On 16 June 1973, the route was withdrawn between Chase Cross and Ongar, this section was replaced by new route 175A and the route was withdrawn between Dagenham and Poplar, this section was replaced by route 173. At the same time, the Upton Park (U) allocation was transferred to North Street (NS) garage. On 11 October 1975, the AEC Regent RTs were replaced by BEA Routemasters. On 4 September 1976, the BEA Routemasters were replaced by AEC Regent RTs. On 19 March 1977, the AEC Regent RTs were replaced by AEC Routemasters. On 17 November 1979, the route was extended at North Romford to Hillrise Estate On 25 July 1981, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Chase Cross to Passingford Bridge replacing withdrawn section of Route 103. On 29 March 1982, the AEC Routemasters were replaced by crew operated Leyland Titans. On 4 December 1982, the route withdrawn between North Romford and Passingford Bridge. On 23 April 1983, the route was converted to one person operation using Leyland Titans. On 25 October 1986, the Saturday journeys to Fords was withdrawn. On 3 January 1987, the Saturday journeys to Fords were reintroduced. On 21 November 1987, the Monday to Friday peak journeys to Dagenham Dock was introduced. On 14 September 1991, the Monday to Friday peak journeys to Dagenham Dock were withdrawn and the route was extended to Dagenham Fords at all times. On 28 April 2001, the route was retained by Stagecoach East London and was converted to low floor operation using brand new Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. On 15 October 2005, the Weekend service was curtailed at Dagenham Fords Foundry. On 25 November 2006, the Weekend extension to Fords Foundry was withdrawn. On 13 January 2007, the route was rerouted via Rom Valley Way to call at Romford Queens Hospital. On 13 October 2012, the route was retained by Stagecoach London with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. On 14 October 2017, the route passed to Arriva London operating from their Barking (DX) garage with Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s introduced. Current Route Route 175 operates via these primary locations: *North Romford Hillrise Estate *Collier Row *Romford Station *Becontree Heath *Dagenham Heathway Station *Dagenham New Road, Ballards Road. External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 175, London Buses routes